


You should relax

by chanteukx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, junmyeon just need to relax, kisses in the bathtub, sulay - Freeform, yixing the guy from the good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanteukx/pseuds/chanteukx
Summary: Junmyeon needed to relax after a tiring day
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	You should relax

That had been an exhausting day, meetings, late reports, his supervisor complaining about everything... Junmyeon just wanted to get home and sleep until the other day, but as if all that wasn't enough, when he arrived at the building where he lived, he found the notice glued next to the elevator, warning that it was in maintenance and Kim would have to climb six flights of stairs to finally get to his apartment.

When he arrived in front of the door, Junmyeon couldn't tell exactly what hurt more, if it was the spine punished for hours sitting in front of his table or his legs after climbing so many steps. Slowly Kim opened the door, smiling minimally as he felt the characteristic smell of the watermelon candles Yixing lit when meditating, and for some reason, that relieved some of the tension in his shoulders — honestly, Junmyeon didn't know if the cause of such relief was the perfume, or the sight of her husband sitting on the living room carpet with that so peaceful expression that Kim envied —. 

"You've arrived," Yixing said quietly, still with his eyes closed, he didn't even need to open them to feel Junmyeon's presence. He used to say that the connection they had was extremely strong, but in fact, he had heard Kim whispering several curses before opening the door _(since the rule was clear: no swearing at home. Yixing said it attracted bad energy)._

"I arrived" Kim laughed and took off his shoes before going in and leaving his bag on the couch, where he then sat, throwing his body back, groaning because of the annoyance of sore muscles "The day was hellish.

"And when it isn't?" Yixing laughed and opened her eyes, watching her husband on the couch: his body thrown, his head hanging to the side and his eyes closed. Junmyeon lived exhausted, and sometimes the Chinese worried about all that overwork "You need a bath," he said.

"I don't want to get up from here ever again. In fact, I could be swallowed by the couch and disappear" the Korean said lazily. 

Yixing laughed and dragged his body, making an effort to get up from the carpet. The Chinese approached slowly, putting one leg on each side of Junmyeon's body before sitting on his lap and handing out several kisses on Kim's pretty face. 

"If this happens, you will stay away from me, is that what you want?"

Junmyeon opened his eyes immediately upon hearing that, quickly denying and wrapping his arms around Yixing's skinny body, holding him there. 

"No! I want you with me all my life" laughed the expression of victory that took over Zhang's face. "That's why we'll be swallowed up together by the couch."

"God, I have a dust allergy!" the Chinese jokes, taking both hands to the soft hair that Kim had, making affection. "But do you know what we can do together? He didn't get a verbal response, but Junmyeon shook his head, asking him to continue. "A bathtub bath will help with the tension.

"That sounds so tempting..."

"So it's a yes?" Yixing asked and Junmyeon nodded. "I'll prepare the bath then."

"And what do I do?" Kim asked quietly and kissed Yixing's pretty jaw. 

"Well, you can take off those clothes" Zhang provoked, loosening the Korean's tie with his fingertips.

"Are you sure it's just a bath?" Junmyeon also provoked. 

"Weren't you exhausted?" the Chinaman laughed low and left Junmyeon after one last kiss. 

" _Touché_ " the Korean mumbled to himself, since Yixing made a point of leaving in a hurry. 

The Chinese was extremely careful when preparing everything, lit one more of his aromatic candles in the bathroom, this time, Zhang chose one with an orange blossom scent, perfect for relaxing. He also made a point of taking care of the water temperature so that it wouldn't get cold so fast and put his best playlist to meditate on the cell phone, in order to create a peaceful environment for both. As soon as he finished, he returned to the room, laughing when he found Junmyeon still dressed and immobile in the same position.

"Are you coming? He asked low, leaning his shoulder against the door of the room. 

Junmyeon didn't answer immediately, he just grumbled something before getting up and walking towards his husband, opening the buttons on the shirt he was wearing, and if Kim wasn't so tired, Yixing would surely have grabbed him right there, because the Korean was extremely hot. 

The two went to the bathroom together and Junmyeon was the first to enter the bathtub, grumbling as he felt his muscles relaxing one by one with the warm water. Yixing then entered, making a point of sitting behind her husband, making him support his body in his chest and took advantage of this to hug him from behind. 

"How are you feeling now?" Yixing asked quietly, leaving a kiss on Junmyeon's neck, who smiled in response. 

"Much better" he snuggled into Zhang's arms. "I think I have a new favorite place".

"Better than being swallowed by that dusty sofa?"

"Absolutely" Junmyeon smiled. "Thanks for that, you're the best husband of the world"

"It's me," Yixing said cocky, and ended up getting a weak slap from her husband. "But you deserve it all," he added, laughing. 

"I love you, Yixing." Junmyeon turned his face enough to kiss Zhang slowly, feeling his body warm with that subtle touch of the Chinese tongue in contact with yours. 

"I love you too, Myeonnie" said between the kiss, still caressing Junmyeon's now wet hair. 

" _Yixing-ah_ " moaned quietly between the Chinese's lips. "I don't think I'm that tired..." He smiled mischievously and bit Yixing's lip slowly, pulling it.

Yixing smiled, he had understood the message, and contrary to what he had thought, they hadn't spent so much time in the bathtub, since with their plans in mind, they would have to take another bath soon.

**Author's Note:**

> uuh this is like ... chocolate with pepper


End file.
